The V-Rex
Here is how the Venatosaurus Rex makes an appearance in Genesis Park III. Later, Yuna woke up. Snowdrop: Yuna! I think they're looking for someone. Princess Yuna: It feels like I've been on a hangover. Armor Bride: Only you got hit with a Tranquilizer Dart. Outside the plane. Ariel: (yelling) Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Princess Yuna: Who shot a tranquilizer dart at me? Prince Eric: That would be Jasper. (points at Jasper) Jasper: Come on, Horace! Princess Yuna: This is getting us nowhere! Human Twilight Sparkle: What's going on here? Princess Yuna: What are they doing?! Prince Eric: They're making perimeter to make sure if it's safe. Princess Yuna: On this part of the island, There are no such thing as "safe"! We have to get back on that plane! Ariel: Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Princess Yuna: And tell Ariel to stop making any loud noises. That was a very, very bad idea!!! Ariel: Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Max!? Melody!? Prince Eric: Ariel! Princess Yuna says that was a very, very bad idea! Ariel: What?! Prince Eric: She says that's a bad idea! Ariel: What's a bad idea?! Dinosaur: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Prince Eric: What is that? Snowdrop: It's a Tyrannosaurus. Human Twilight Sparkle: Or a Spinosaurus. Princess Yuna: I don't think so. It sounds even bigger. RC: (feeling scared) Adam: You and me both, RC. RC: (screeching noises) There was a gunshot, It came from the jungle. Human Rarity: Let's get back on the plane! Oh: Hurry! Human Sweetie Belle: Let's go! Princess Skyla: What's happening? Sir Kay: We have to leave! The Royal Crusaders: Run! Dinosaur: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Hugo: It's getting close! Rita the Fox: Back in the plane! Human Sunset Shimmer: Let's go! Horace: We have to leave right now!!! Yuna and her group hurried on board the plane but Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Human Rarity: What about Jasper? Sir Ector: Jasper is a professional! He can handle himself! In the plane. Sir Kay: Get it over with, Dad! Sir Ector: (starts up the plane) Human Rainbow Dash: Hurry! The plane starts, Horace closes the door, the plane started on the runway, As fast as lightning. Jasper appears not far from here, Waving his arms. Jasper: HEY!! Human Trixie: What is that?! Jasper: STOP!! Princess Yuna: That's Jasper! Jasper: Stop. Sir Kay: Get out of the way! We can't stop! Suddenly, a humongous dinosaur almost grabbed Jasper as he escaped just in time running for his life. Sir Kay: Oh my goodness!!!! The plane flies up but it hits the dinosaur, causing it to go out of control. Human Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Human Applejack: Whoa! The plane lost control, Then, It runs through the jungle into the vines and right into the tree branch. Human Twilight Sparkle: That was close! Vanellope Von Schweetz: You said it! Sir Kay: Who has the satellite phone?! Human Twilight Sparkle: I do. Princess Yuna: (opens the door, looks down and closes it) The phone was about to slip off, Horace gabbed it. Horace: I got it. Human Pinkie Pie: What're we suppose to do now! Brownie: Don't Ask Me, Pinkie! Emerald: I'm sure we'll think of something! Human Rarity: I hope so! Suddenly, They heard footsteps. Human Fluttershy: Oh Dear! Prince Eric: What is that? Something appears on front of the plane, It fell off. V-Rex: ROAR!!! The V-Rex grabbed Horace by the belt, pulling him away, And the belt snap as Horace dropped. Horace: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (tossed the satellite phone into the V-Rex's mouth and it swallows it as Horace ran for his life and was nowhere to be seen) The V-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!! The plane fell to the ground and the group ran for their lives. Human Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Emerald: It is gaining on us?! Human Rarity: It's Not Stopping! The V-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!! Princess Yuna: Come on! Yuna and her group ran into the bushes, Into another area. Princess Yuna: In here!!!! Yuna and her group walked further through the jungle. Human Flash Sentry: (panting) Do you see anything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I think we lost him. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225